


"Happy Hospital AU"- Charlastor

by 00per_D00per_64



Category: Hazbin Hotel
Genre: Addiction, Alastor - Freeform, Angst, Asylum, Charlie Magne - Freeform, CharlieMagne - Freeform, Doctors, F/M, Hazbin Hotel - Freeform, Love, Ohnohescrazy, Possessive Behavior, Radio Demon - Freeform, Unhealthy Love, charlastor - Freeform, hospital au, insane, troubled
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:08:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26858725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/00per_D00per_64/pseuds/00per_D00per_64
Summary: AU by @S_I_Ds on Twitter------Charlie is a respectable doctor... sort of. She desperately wants to prove her credibility to her parents, so a few months ago she on the wards most dangerous patient.After an incident that he caused, their sessions were cut short and she has seen a continuous decline in his health. But, something strange happens on today's session.How is she going to help a patient who doesn't think he needs help?And what does he have planned in that mysterious mind of his?
Relationships: Alastor & Charlie Magne, Alastor/Charlie Magne, Charlastor
Comments: 36
Kudos: 103





	"Happy Hospital AU"- Charlastor

**Author's Note:**

> AU by @S_I_Ds on Twitter  
> \-----  
> This is a work of fiction and in no way am I condoning unhealthy relationships.  
> \-----  
> I am in college and don't have much time to spellcheck or go over my writing, mistakes a typos will most likely be present.

Charlie breathed out a sigh as she looked at the rather monotone building in front of her. 

While she loved her job and loved helping her patients, she found that on this particular day of the week she felt more anxious than others. 

Today was the day she had her session with her most high-risk client. 

Alastor. 

While she had felt relatively safe with him before, he had exhibited more aggressive behavior after their daily sessions. Such aggressive behavior that he attacked another patient. He left them nearly bleeding out in the yard as he sat beside them on a bench, cool as a cucumber. 

Because of that their session schedule had to be altered. Now they only had one session a week. And despite her constant reports of his continuous degrading, the daily sessions would not be continued. 

She couldn't deny she missed their earlier sessions. There wasn't a glass between them back then. She felt like the glass separated them too much. Alastor thrived on being in control. And having that glass in the middle meant he couldn't control half of his environment. 

Charlie really didn't see the point in the glass to begin with. Yes, she knew he was dangerous. But he was always well restrained and never tried to escape his straight-jacket when she had been in his room. 

The social isolation is what she thought was making him go crazier each week. 

So, for one day a week, she had one session with him. One session to figure out all the can. One session to gain his trust, to keep his attention, and to make sure he felt safe. 

Or at least safe enough to speak to her honestly. 

She hoped he wasn't in a bad mood this morning. 

Charlie bit her lip and readjusted her purse. She didn't have time to worry. She needed to get to work. 

Upon entering the building she was greeted by her co-worker, Vaggie. 

She shared a cup of coffee with Vaggie as Angel, Vaggie's patient, made remarks about the other patients in his ward. 

"I'm telling you, the toots a firecracker! I love 'er! She goes by Cheeri... I think? And she's the most interesting wackjob I've seen here in months."

Vaggie rolled her eyes. "She's in here for a reason, Angel. Don't drag her into your bad habits. And- what are you even doing in the lounge? Patients aren't allowed in here." 

Angel shrugged, "c'mon, babes, whatta I'm gonna do? All you tools have in here is some old food in the fridge and a coffee maker." 

His attention shifted to Charlie. "Ah, by the way, toots. That murder you're trying to fix- I heard some talk at lunch that he had another incident last night. Nearly cut a guard's throat. So, be careful."

Charlie nearly spit out her drink. "Cut a guards throat? How the hell did he manage that? He only gets plastic utensils for meals." 

Angel shrugged. "Rumor has it that a guard dropped a pen and it he leaned down to grab it and then the sicko jumped him." 

Charlie's brows knitted in confusion. "There has to be a reason he would act like that. The guard must have antagonized him or something."

Angel and Vaggie shared a skeptical look. 

"I don't think that man needs a reason to kill someone if he wants to. He just does it 'cuz he's bored." 

Charlie didn't want to admit it, but Angel was probably right. If Alastor had been bored enough, he'd take any opportunity to spike his heart rate. 

And murder seemed to be the only thing that really made him genuinely relieved. 

"Thanks for the warning, " she sighed. "I guess I should start making my way down there." She looked at the clock, eight forty-nine am. Their appointment was at nine o'clock. 

She took one big gulp of the rest of her coffee and began to leave the room. 

About halfway to the elevator, she saw Vaggie running up behind her. 

"You left Angel alone?" 

Vaggie rolled her eyes. "There's nothing in there that can hurt him. Worst that happens is he finds my stashed candy in the drawers." 

"Okay, well, what do you need? You know I can't be late- he gets really agitated."

Vaggie closed her eyes in frustration. "I don't like this. I don't like this at all, Charlie. I can't believe your father let's you get away with taking care of him despite how this guy has such an obsession with you. It's wrong for a doctor to have that sort of relationship with their patient."

"Dad trusts me, " Charlie smiled. "I think this is just his way of saying that he thinks I can do this."

Vaggie's shoulders slouched as she knew there was no way from getting Charlie on her side. 

"Okay, okay, fine. But, please? Please be extra cautious today?"

Charlie stepped into the elevator. "I promise, don't worry about me! It's just like Dad always says." She pressed the basement button. 

"'Don't take shit from the patients!'" She smiled as the elevator doors closed, leaving a worried and anxious Vaggie staring after her. 

Vaggie rubbed her temple with her hand and let out an aggressive, frustrated groan. 

Why couldn't Charlie see what was happening?

"Don't worry about the Doc, " came a familiar voice from behind her. She narrowed her eyes and wiped around to give a glare at her patient. 

"And why shouldn't I? She has no idea what he's like when she's not around."

"Then why don't you send her the camera footage?"

Vaggie again groaned and began walking down the hall with Angel back to his room. "We can't. It's illegal for us to distribute them without the patient's sound-of-mind consent. And he's probably the nuttiest jackass we have here."

Angel shrugged. "He wasn't too bad last time I saw him." 

"You also haven't seen him in a month, idiot." Baggie reminded him as she dug around for her keycard. 

"Oh, right. I just hear about him all the time." Angel's door clicked open and revealed his room. "But he did seem to be getting genuinely better before they cut his sessions."

Vaggie rolled her eyes, "I'm so sure." 

"Nah, babe, I'm serious. He stopped threatening us as much, he really just became an annoying old guy who told terrible jokes."

"Yeah, and then he went off his rocker."

"Yeah... he really didn't do well that first week without Doc. I remember how after he got out of confinement he just... would sit by himself at lunch and scare off anyone who came by him."

"That was normal, though."

"Not like this. He just had to look at people and that'd send them running. And I heard that he started talking to himself before they sent him to permanent confinement."

Vaggie remained silent, the topic was obviously getting old. 

He felt a little bad for how he kept going on about it. "I'm serious, don't worry about her, she's got herself covered." Angel tried to give Vaggie a warm-hearted smile. 

"I'm sure she does. But let's get this over with." She handed Angel a pill. "Take that when your lunch gets here." 

And without another word she left his room. 

*

Charlie had to be on time. Alastor grew increasingly anxious every minute she would be late. Once she was only a minute late and he nearly slammed his head in the wall. He had felt like she didn't value their time together if she was late. So, from that day on, she always arrived five minutes early. Having his trust was the key to figuring him out. She had to play the part he assigned to her or else they'd get no where. 

The elevator door dinged and the doors slid open. 

She walked past the nurses station and nodded to the other nurses and guards. 

"Be careful, Dr. Magne, he's rather dapper today for ya." A guard warned. 

That was a common warning the guards had picked up for her. 

To let her know he was overly excited for her visit. She needed to be incredibly cautious today. Her actions or lack of actions could set him off in a mere second. 

"Thank you for the warning," she smiled politely. 

Charlie arrived outside his room, a camera feed was attached just outside so she could see into the room before entering. 

Alastor was already sitting in his chair, he kept trying to get any stray hairs to stay down. His leg bounced excitedly under the table. His eyes glanced at the clock every few seconds. 

It was almost like looking at an excited young boy waiting for his date to show up at a restaurant. 

Wait. No. She absolutely can't think about him like that. 

Not today of all days. Not when- according to everyone she's seen today, that he's so vulnerable. 

She collected herself and scanned her card, the door unlocked. 

She entered a tiny space with a one-way window. To her left was the door that led into his room. To the right was the door that led to the glass window for their sessions. 

She looked at the clock. 

Eight fifty-seven. 

Two minutes late from her regular time. 

But hopefully since she wasn't actually late, he wouldn't be too upset. 

She placed her hand on the door knob and mentally prepared herself. 

*Click

"Doctor Magne!" Alastor exclaimed, nearly jumping out of the chair. "You can't fathom how much I've missed your company!" He stood up and through the little hole in the glass he offered his hand to shake. 

She smiled and shook his hand without hesitation. One thing she had learned about Alastor was that he had very strong morals. And he was probably the most polite gentleman that also happened to be a raging psychopath.

"Hello, Alastor, how are you doing?" She asked and took a seat. 

Alastor's smile widened. "I'm doing much better now that you're here, Dr. Magne." 

So far, so good, Charlie noted. He hadn't been overly attentive with the hand shake. 

He didn't seem as agitated as she had thought. 

"I'm glad you're feeling better. How was your week so far?"

She clicked her pen and held the tip just barely over the paper. 

Alastor's smile ticked, his eyes bore into her hands. 

"Its been well, darling. Yesterday the food was quite bland. I requested no sugary desserts and yet the cafeteria continues to give me pudding! Bad service, I must say."

"I'll send in a special request from me and make sure you get your preferred dessert."

"Truly?" Alastor smiled. "That's a dream come true, my dear! I can't stand the filth that they serve me."

"Is that why you tried to hurt that guard yesterday as well?"

Alastor seemed to hesitate for a second. "My, news does travel fast, doesn't it?" He chuckled. 

Charlie did not. 

She knew his game. He couldn't keep this act up long. He'd start unraveling soon no matter what she did. 

Her lack of response made Alastor feel the tiniest bit irritated, but she had needed to not respond so he'd force himself to tell her more. 

"Yes. I had reminded the guard about my request and he refused to go correct it. In fact, he was rather rude about the whole ordeal. He acted as though my request was a chore for him! Imagine, he's basically the help and he made me feel like I was asking too much of him!" 

"So you tried to cut his throat with a pen?" 

"No, I tried to cut his throat with his own box-cutter, " Alastor corrected. "He always carries it around in his waist and I guess he had thought he was far enough away to not need to worry about me. But, I do think I reminded him and his pals to always keep a good watch out." He laughed and from the pocket of his uniform, he pulled out a bloody watch. 

Charlie tried her best to hide her shock. 

"Is... is that-?"

"His? Yes. I'm afraid the clock they have in here is a minute or two ahead of time. But this-" he raised the watch and placed it closer to the glass. "This watch is a 1800's designer. Never wrong, perfectly in time with the sun." 

"Alastor, you know I'm going to need to confiscate that." 

Alastor looked at her, frozen. For a moment she was scared she might've said the wrong thing. 

But then he laughed. "Oh golly, I really should've known better, huh?" He dropped the watch through the glass-hole. "Here I was, hoping you'd let me keep it and I had completely forgotten you were an actual doctor with guidelines to follow." 

His eyes narrowed, but his smile stayed plastered on his face. "My apologizes. I didn't mean to turn our session sour." 

Charlie took a handful of tissues from the desk and wrapped the watch up. 

"No worries for right now, but, next time something like this happens, they might limit our sessions even more."

She expected Alastor to laugh that comment off. Or to ignore it completely. But the look he gave her... it chilled her to the bone. 

She had never seen Alastor frown so deeply. It made her feel uncomfortable. It made the room feel so much darker, so much colder. 

"Dr. Magne, " Alastor began. "If your bosses limit our sessions even more I may have to take actions into my own hands. I don't think anyone here would like that."

His statement sent one thought running through Charlie's mind. 

Is Alastor still here for her? He definitely has the brains to escape if he wanted to. But is the only reason he hasn't escaped yet because he gets to see her once a week? Does he... actually want to get better?

And that conclusion, that complete and utter wrong conclusion is what made Charlie smile so large that it even surprised Alastor.

He had just threatened and entire hospital and here she was, smiling like she had just won the lottery. 

"Oh, Al, don't you worry about a thing! I'm going to spend every second I have helping you." Her eyes sparkled as she spoke. Such determination shown through. Alastor hadn't seen that expression on her before. 

He quite enjoyed seeing it. 

"I've been trying to get our sessions back up to twice a week and once I do that I'll try to get you back in social activities and that way you won't be so bored. I might even be able to sit-in on game nights. And maybe, in a few months, I'll try to sneak you some actual home-made food!" 

The atmosphere had completely changed now. Alastor's attempt to be intimidating and threatening had completely jumped over Charlie's head. And now her tirade of the glorious future she had planned for him had completely diminished all of his dark and gloom. 

And he enjoyed it. He relished in it. 

In her positivity, in her saving light. 

Alastor's eyelids lowered considerably and his smile returned to his face. "Sometimes, Dr. Magne, I think that you're the only one that cares about me in this miserable place."

Charlie tried to hide her smile. "You're my patient, Alastor. Your happiness is my happiness."

"Is that so?" He gleamed and rested his head in his hands. 

The look in his eyes made Charlie feel like she had just said something insanely childish. She felt her cheeks heat at the gentle eyes he was giving her. 

He almost looked... normal. 

Except for the padded cell behind him and the straight jackets hanging on the wall in other room. 

But Alastor didn't pick up the subject again. 

"Did they... tell you they tried to give me another therapist?" He leaned back in his chair. "I can't quite remember the name. He was supposed to be the best in the business. He was going to meet me here on Wednesdays." He looked at Charlie expectedly. He wanted to see some type of emotion on her features. Some sort of jealousy.

"Did you enjoy his company?" She asked. 

Alastor smile faltered for a second. Remembering the drool experience with that old washed up nobody made him feel incredibly bothered. "Absolutely not. He was far too conserved. I'm a man of equal exchanges. I only give what others put out."

Despite knowing better, Charlie couldn't help but ask the question. "And what exactly is it that you believe I put out, Alastor?" 

Alastor smiled, it was... the most genuine smile Charlie had ever seen him have. "Your heart. You come in here every session expecting to find answers every time. But you never do... do you? As long as you keep believing you can change me, which simply isn't possible, I will keep believing in you too. No matter what silly nonsense it might be."

Charlie could only look in awe at him for a moment. Was she that easy to read? How did Alastor know she felt like that? And why did his words seem to penetrate every wall she had built up? 

"I miss our other sessions, Doctor." He made a glance at her hands. "All this worry over little ol' me? Just for a little skirmish I had in the yard? It seems hardly reasonable."

"I wouldn't call permanent spinal damage and a busted rib 'a little skirmish', but very well."

Alastor's lips twitched. "He was going to take you."

"Take me? Alastor, you do realize that I can handle myself, don't you?"

Alastor couldn't stop the laugh that escaped him. "My dear, if you knew the type of sick endeavors my peers had involving some of the staff you probably wouldn't want to be here. Now, their endeavors are much more mundane compared to mine, but..." Again, his eyes went to her hands as she wrote. 

"So you attacked him because you thought he was going to 'take me?'"

Alastor shook his head. "No, you misunderstand dear. He was out in the yard bragging about how he was going to be having a Dr. Magne as his personal therapist. And since you're my personal therapist and I am much more- what do you call it? Oh! Psychotic- yes, I'm much more psychotic then he was; I knew that if I didn't take matters into my own hands then I would lose my dependable Doctor. After all, even a doctor of your regard can only have one personal full-time client." 

Charlie nodded in understanding. "I'm honored that you appreciate our time together so much. And- speaking hypothetically, would you ever consider having a different therapist?"

Alastor's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. 

"Excuse me?" He sneered. "Have you even been listening, Dr. Magne? I refuse to cooperate with any other physician in this hellhole. If you don't treat me, no one does. I think I made that clear with the last doctor they sent in."

"May I ask why it has to be me?"

Alastor opened his mouth to reply, but found his words stuck in his throat. How strange. He was never lost for words. 

"Don't worry about it, let me rephrase my question. What do you think I have that other therapists don't?"

Alastor stared at her for a moment, their eyes locked onto each other. "You... Dr. Magne, exhibit a different air about you. And I find it..."

He placed his hand in front of the glasshole. Only his fingers had reached her side. 

An invitation, Charlie realized. 

An invitation to what, she didn't know. But this was progress. She knew better than to let herself succumb to his charms. That was one of his best tricks. 

But this was progress she had desperately needed. His trust. 

And he needed to see that she trusted him too. 

'Equal exchanges', after all. 

So, despite her better judgment, Charlie offered her hand to him. 

His hand was cold as he gently laid his hand on top of hers. His eyes glistened with hidden-intent. Charlie felt drawn into his presence. She wanted to look away, to continue with the session, but his eyes... they were red. 

And unlike his normal smile that was toothy and ominous, this smile was thin-lipped. It reminded her of a smile someone would have if they were winning a game. Her only problem with it was that she wasn't aware she had been playing a game. 

She was so distracted by his demeanor that she hadn't even noticed his lips moving. 

She stumbled to regain composure. She took her hand back quickly, scrambling for her pen and paper.  
"I'm sorry, can you repeat that? I didn't- I didn't hear. I'm so sorry-"

"No need to fret, Doctor." Alastor smiled with amusement. He placed the hand that had touched hers in his lap, lightly rubbing it with his other. "I just find your demeanor to be much more pleasing than anyone else. You seem genuine, I suppose." 

"And what makes me genuine?"

Alastor raised an eyebrow. As if to say that the answer was obvious. "Tell me, my dear. Do you think about me outside of work? What's your life like out there? Is the woman I see before me a sham?"

Charlie kept her gentle smile, "you and I both know I can't answer those questions."

Alastor sighed. 

"Very well, then allow me to speculate. You're the daughter of the owner of this fine hospital. Your parents make enough money to pay for you a house, a car, and probably a a hospital of your own. But instead, you want to work hard to prove yourself. I'm willing to bet that while your outside of work you're a completely different person. You're confident here because you have to be. But when you go out and run about with your friends you're often the one thats ignored or spoken over. So, let me ask you a question, Doctor. Why don't you carry yourself out there the same way you do in here?"

Charlie shrugged, "everyone has masks. I'm sure that even you have your own masks."

"I doubt that! I'm as honest as they come!"

"Yet if you didn't have masks you would treat everyone with the same respect you show me."

Alastor remained quiet in his thoughts. "Touché," he mumbled. 

Then a timer went off, signaling their sessions end. 

"Well, it's been a great session, Alastor. I thank you for being so polite. I'll see you next-"

"Darling, " his voice pleaded. "Please stay just a few moments longer. I'll behave, I promise."

Charlie looked towards the door and back at Alastor's pleading expression. "Al- I mean, Alastor- I can't. I have other patients who need my help-"

"I need your help!" Alastor was suddenly provoked. "You can't leave. You can't-" He took in a deep breath. "I've behaved this entire time, my dear. I think I deserve something for my good behavior. I want more of your time. It's all I ask."

Charlie glanced at the door than back to him. She could see the pleading in his eyes. "Well, I-"

"Are you doing alright in there, Dr. Magne?" Came the guards voice. 

"Uhm, yeah, I was just leaving-"

"No! You were getting ready to stay!" Alastor yelled. 

The guard entered the same space as Charlie and placed himself between Charlie and the glass. "Doctor you may want to leave, it looks like he's getting ready to have one of his fits."

Alastor's eyes practically burned with rage. 

"This isn't a fit! She is mine! My therapist and I say when the session is over!" He hit the table top with his fists and stood out of his chair, sending it falling behind him. 

The guard leaned into his walkie-talkie. "Yeah, he's going off the deep end again. Get the tranq."

Charlie's eyes grew wide. "Tranquilizer? I'm sure he doesn't need all that-"

The guard began to usher her out of the door. "He does, ma'am. Without it he can seriously hurt himself."

"But- I'm sure if you gave me a little more time-"

An almost deafening sound rang through the small room. Charlie and the guard both looked immediately at the glass. 

Alastor had punched it so hard a tiny crack had been made. His knuckles looked swollen and he clutched his wrist in pain. But nonetheless he went to hit the glass again. 

"Alastor! Stop! You're hurting yourself!"

But he was far too gone, he couldn't hear her anymore. 

She didn't hear what the guard said but suddenly he was gone and many other guards were in Alastor's cell tackling him to the ground as one tried to get a straight-jacket on him and the other tried to find a good place for the tranquilizer. 

Charlie began to step closer to the glass. The sight of him so distraught made her stomach churn. 

"No!" He shouted and fought against the guards, sending the syringe flying across the room. "No! No! No! Stay!" He wailed, angry and hot tears now flowed down his cheeks, and even his smile was faltering into a frown.

"A-Alastor, you have to calm down." Charlie tried to stay calm during his tantrum, but her voice didn't reach him. 

Her hand was right next to the glasshole. 

Alastor's eyes scanned the room wildly. They landed on her face, just focusing in enough to make out her body. He could see how close she was. 

He just wanted to hold her. One more time and then he'd be done. One more time. 

With as much strength as he could muster he bit down hard into the guards arm, so deep that it made the guards arm bleed and he let him go. The guard was left rolling on the floor, trying to keep his arm from bleeding. 

Alastor was so quick Charlie hadn't even known what was happening until she felt her arm get bent at an uncomfortable angle. 

More guards showed up, but upon seeing how he held her arm, no one move too fast. A few guards eyed Alastor, thinking of ways to tackle him. 

"Stay back! It's okay." Charlie yelled at them. Alastor had her hand in a death grip. She couldn't pull her arm away or he'd just squeeze tighter. 

"Alastor, that hurts. Please, stop."

Alastor's smile craned up. "I know you'll be the death of me, Doctor. You don't understand the lengths I'll go to. You couldn't fathom the plans I have for us."

Charlie's blood ran cold. "Alastor, you need to calm down. If you calm down everything will be okay. I'll stay longer, I'll try to get my breaks rescheduled so I can visit you. It'll all be okay."

Alastor tightened his grip, making her wince in pain and her knees buckle. "Alastor, please. You're really hurting me."

Alastor's eyes bore into her own. "They never should've given me you as a therapist..." he whispered through the glass, occasional lunatic chuckles intruptted him. "Because I really like you, and I don't like sharing the things I like." He dropped her arm, making her rip away from him immediately. His laugh was no longer the same light chuckle, it was sporadic and loud. It hurt Charlie's ears. 

Guards jumped on him and shoved the tranq and jacket on him without fault this time. The fact that Alastor wasn't fighting back had been a big help. 

Once he was sedated and tied to the chair one of the guards gave Charlie's arm a good look. Luckily it seemed only bruising would happen. 

But Charlie was so focused on what Alastor had said that she could hardly pay attention to anything else. 

Charlie wouldn't had been as worried about this except for the fact that Alastor had never lost his cool like that in front of her. 

She worried that her freight might have set him back. She rubbed her hand, his grip had left her wrist sore. 

She rushed past the guards to the nearest nurses station to get ice. She just didn't want so many people around her. It felt like static noise with how loud it had been in there. 

She was entirely too overwhelmed. 

It had taken a few moments in the restroom after getting the ice to calm down. 

His eyes were burned into her head. Each time she blinked all she saw was how his eyes had looked so inhuman. Like he was possessed by something, but he wasn't scared. 

How does she help someone who doesn't seem to want help?

No. No, he does want help. He wouldn't be so interested in her if he didn't want help. Alastor just has a lot of work to overcome. 

It wasn't until Charlie's lunch break that she could really sit down and think about what had happened. Despite the nice lunch she had packed, all she had really had was a tea. But she didn't get long to herself until Vaggie entered the break room. 

"Hey, how are you feeling?" She placed a friendly hand on Charlie's shoulder. 

Charlie chuckled and shrugged, "I'm doing good. Better than he is, I suppose." She stared lazily at the tea as she stirred it. "I'm really worried for him, Vaggie. He seemed fine at first, but when I was getting ready to leave he just lost his mind."

"We all warned you about him, Charlie. You need to take a break from him, or better yet, drop him as a patient." Vaggie couldn't stand seeing her closest friend this worried over a client. "You're not supposed to be this-"

Charlie tensed sat up. "I know, I know, 'I'm not supposed to be this involved.' I'm well aware that my concern for him is too much for a doctor to have. But- But he's trying and I have to try too! Everyone else seems to give up on him... I don't want to give up." She turned to Vaggie, eyes determined, "I know he can be helped. I know he can get better. And I'm going to be the one to convince him and everyone else that I'm right."

Vaggie admired her friends determination, but she only felt pity in that moment. Charlie had so much hope in her patients and Vaggie just couldn't understand. 

Charlie was going to end up being disappointed when Alastor couldn't be helped. He was like this for a reason, and there was no amount of care that could fix what he had done to himself. Because you can't help someone who doesn't think there isn't anything wrong. Vaggie knew Alastor thought he was perfect, and he was certainly a good actor around Charlie. 

"I believe in you, Doctor. But... keep in mind your own health, too." 

Charlie smiled lightly and nodded. "I will, you don't have to worry about me."

But Vaggie always worried. No matter what was happening, she always worried over Charlie. 

”Well... I should get back to work. Don't be scared to let me know if you need anything.” She gave Charlie a lingering pat on the shoulder for comfort. 

”Thank you, Vaggie. That means a lot.” Charlie placed her hand on Vaggie’s and gave a light squeeze. ”I’m glad I have a good friend like you.”

Vaggie’s heart froze at that statement, it she forced a smile. ”Of course, and make sure you actually eat, hon.” And with that she left the room. 

Charlie was left by her lonesome again, stuck with her thoughts.

Maybe she would know a way to help Alastor if she could just stop thinking about how his hand felt in hers. Yes, it was cold and felt uncomfortably empty, but... there was something hidden in that touch. He was trying to tell her something by holding her hand. Was it... him trying to show some humanity? Or... is she overthinking this?

A blush formed on her features. No, it can't be that he has some sort of... feelings for her. He just has an unhealthy dependency on her at the moment. But she can only focus on one problem at a time. 

However, that blush remained prominent for quite a while as she played around with the thought. 

Wait... 

She sat upright, eyes wide and a determined smile stretching across her face. 

The hand-holding... how he reached for her... it's all sensual communication. Maybe Alastor was subconsciously trying to say that he just wanted to be comforted?

She can work with that. 

/

Later that night, after hours of contemplating, Charlie finally had found the confidence to ask Vaggie to help her.

"Please? I promise, nothing bad will happen. He's already coming off some of the drugs right now."

"Wha-? Charlie, that would go against so many guidelines! You could lose your license if someone finds out! I can't condone-"

Charlie placed a pleading hand on Vaggie's shoulder. "Please?" She asked, summoning the biggest puppy-eyes she could muster. 

She could see her friend trying to fight against the puppy-eyes. Reluctantly, Vaggie gave in. "Fine, fine, " she groaned. 

They made their way to the elevator. "So what am I supposed to do?"

"Just be a watch out. Make sure no guards come by, no janitors, you know?" 

Vaggie couldn't believe she had agreed to this. This was the most idiotic plan of Charlie's yet. What was her obsession with Alastor? No other doctor had been this determined to cure him. And couldn't she see he was just using her? And furthermore, after today it was certain that he some deluded feelings for her! This was unsafe and Charlie was being reckless. 

But she looked so certain. 

And Vaggie didn't want to be the one to tell her no. She couldn't ruin that light in her eyes. 

Soon after the hit the bottom floor they arrived outside Alastor's cell. Surprisingly, no guards or janitors had been around. 

Vaggie closed her eyes and let out a sigh. "If anything happens to you then I'm dead. Just- be careful for gods sake."

Charlie nodded, "thank you for doing this, Vaggie. I owe you." She smiled and gave her a tight hug. 

Then without another word she went inside. 

Close contact. It's something they had never had. They had only shared handshakes before. 

But if she was right about this theory, it might help him more than anything else could. 

Alastor was in his restraint jacket and tied to his chair. Just like she had last seen him. The moment he saw her heels at his feet he looked up. While he did look rather high, he also looked... so harmless. 

"Dr. Magne, " he breathed. He pulled on the restraints. 

But he was far too weak and drowsy to fight back when he realized he couldn't move. 

She could see his eyebrows knotting in frustration. 

"It's okay, don't worry," she said. 

His head wobbled as he looked back up at her. "My love... is this real?"

Charlie fought to hide her blush. "Y-Yes, it's real. I'm actually here with you."

Alastor smiled, it wasn't a charming smile, it looked rather odd and out of place. But that was probably due to the drugs. 

"Why are you here?"

Oh goodness, this is really happening. Her plan is coming true. She really didn't think this was going to work. 

But she had to try something. 

Charlie took in a deep breath and slowly, calmly asked him: "Alastor, do I have permission to give you a hug?" 

His eyes seemed to grow in size. Recognition of her words hit him hard as he looked up with confusion. 

His eyes met hers and if he could've put into words how dazzling she looked standing there he would've. For someone to be so determined, she often looked like a child with some of her facial features. Right now, despite standing tall, her face was beat red, he could tell she was biting her inner lip. But she never shook her gaze away from him. 

"Yes... you may." He said quietly and let his head fall again. 

Charlie gulped and walked beside him. The hug would be rather awkward for many reasons. One, he couldn't hug her back. Two, she didn't have a place to sit so she'd need to squat just at the correct height. And three, she's pretty certain that was the weirdest question she had ever asked him. 

She squated next to him and slowly wrapped her arms around him. He felt stiff and uncomfortable. "Are you okay? Would you like me to stop?" She asked quietly. 

"No... No, don't stop." Charlie felt his head fall onto her shoulder. And then he was relaxed. Like melted butter his body seemed to slump against hers. 

She wasn't sure of it was from the drugs or not, but when he leaned his head on her, he began to hum. 

It felt... almost normal. 

"Doctor, " he said. "Will we have many moments like this again?"

"If you continue to get better then we can have more moments like these, yes."

"You're placing a lot of hope on me, my dear."

Charlie didn't have anything to respond with. All she could do was keep herself focused in the moment. She found herself wishing Alastor to get better, not just for himself. 

But for her too. 

If he wasn't in here, if he wasn't a patient, then they could've been together. They could've been going on dates, watching movies, going to parties. 

But he was a psychopath. A psychopath deemed "untreatable". She was his last hope. 

She couldn't give up on him. She wouldn't. 

So that maybe they could have that future together one day. 

One day. 

"Doctor..." Alastor's words pulled her from her thoughts. "May I call you by your first name when we're like this?"

Charlie's face flushed red. "I-I suppose. As long as it's only when we're not in a session."

Alastor's smile grew. "Very well, Charlie." 

The way he said her name came out breathy. It made the hair on the back of her neck stand up. 

If this was a fictional story this would be the part where she'd give into her desires and lean in to kiss him. 

But this was reality. 

And he was incredibly drugged and not of sound mind. 

She peeked a look over at his face. 

His eyes were closed but his sunken bags were prevalent. He looked tired. 

The drugs might not be all out of his system yet. She left the straight jacket on, but untied him from the chair. She'll help him get in the bed then leave. 

He was restrained after all, what was the worse that could happen?

She hoisted him up to stand, his legs were a little unsteady, but they began to move rather normally after the first few steps. 

Charlie had tried to get him to lie down comfortably, but he ended up just flopping onto the bed like a ragdoll. He tried to move and help get all his limbs in the bed, but he really didn't seem to be able to move well. 

How high was that dosage the guards gave him? He should be fine by now. 

Charlie looked at him as he fought to keep his eyes open. 

Should she take off the jacket? 

No. 

No, she really shouldn't. He might wake up and hurt himself again. 

She sat beside him and once again, despite her better judgement, allowed herself to touch him. This time she only had her hand on his forehead. He leaned into her touch, finding some sort of unknown solace. 

He almost looked like a sleepy child. 

"Goodnight, Al." She smiled and stood up. 

She was reaching for the door handle when she saw a shadow out of the corner of her eye. 

Quickly, she slammed the door shut on him. He wobbled and leaned against the door. 

"Charlie... I'm sorry... I didn't mean to scare you. Come back, please..." 

Charlie was glad they couldn't see each other through the door. She didn't want him to see the tears welling up in her eyes. 

He would never hurt her. 

But he just tried to hurt her. 

No. No, he was drugged. She didn't see what he was doing, only his shadow. He could've been trying to give her a hug or something. 

She took a moment to collect herself before existing and seeing Vaggie again. 

Charlie told Vaggie everything about how it had went on their "late night session". Obviously, she left out a few parts, but it didn't really matter anyhow. What Vaggie didn't know wouldn't hurt her. 

"Well," Vaggie sighed when they got to their cars. "I'm glad it went well. But we aren't doing this often, okay? We got lucky tonight. Hardly any guards and not even a janitor down the hall."

"Understood. And thank you, you have no idea how much this means to me." Charlie gave her a big squeeze. "Have a good night, Vags."

Vaggie smiled, "get some good night's sleep. More cases tomorrow." 

"Yeah, heh," she chuckled awkwardly. 

They both got in their cars at the same time, but Vaggie drove off almost immediately. 

Leaving Charlie alone in the parking lot. 

She sat there a moment and began to wonder on what exactly had she gotten herself into tonight? 

A crazy patient, an u professional crush blooming with said patient, going against guidelines, breaking doctor codes. 

If any of tonight came out she could get fired on the spot. 

"I shouldn't think about that stuff right now," she sighed and rubbed her eyes. 

She just needed to go home, get a good nights rest, and have a good breakfast tomorrow. Then everything would be fine. 

And maybe Alastor would've been so high he thinks tonight was a fever dream? 

...

Oh, who's she kidding? With her luck, he'll probably remember everything and tease her about it. 

She couldn't help but feel a knot of guilt well up inside her. She left Alastor knocked out on the cold ground. 

And while he slept on the ground, she was going home to sleep on a nice bed with comfortable sheets and fluffy pillows. 

But she couldn't help him anymore today. 

She had her own mentality to keep sane. 

So she started the car and turned the radio on. She rolled her neck and leaned back in her chair. 

"Okay, let's get home, " she told herself and began to reverse from the parking lot. 

But as she looked in her rear view mirror, two familiar beady red eyes and a cheshire smile was staring back at her. 

"Yes, let's head home, Doctor."

**Author's Note:**

> End  
> Part 2?  
> If you enjoyed let me know and I might make some more chapters!  
> -  
> If I do make more, the updates will not be on a regular basis. I’m in college and my time for writing is very few. Updates probably will also be short Oneshots, not a continuation.


End file.
